Conventionally, in a process of manufacturing disposable worn articles such as a disposable diaper, there is widely used a cutting apparatus configured to cut a web so formed that disposable worn articles are continued in its width direction into each disposable worn article while conveying the web (for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-230438 (Page 8, FIG. 1)).
In such a cutting apparatus, a rotation drum on which a plurality of absorbent pads corresponding to the dimension of the disposable worn article are arranged on the circumference is used. The web held by the absorbent pad is cut into units of disposable worn article by a blade arranged on a rotating cutter roller. Specifically, the blade arranged on the cutter roller abuts the web conveyed while being held onto the absorbent pad and cuts the web for each predetermined interval equivalent to the width of the disposable worn article.
Further, in the disposable worn article such as a disposable diaper, a gather is generally arranged by using a plurality of filament elastic members in order to increase the fitting provided between the disposable worn article and the wearer. Since the web conveyed by the rotation drum is held by the absorbent pad while being expanded to a certain degree, when one end of the width direction of the disposable worn article is cut by using the cutter roller, the gather is released and the released gather is contracted toward the other end of the width direction of the disposable worn article.
At a time point at which the one end of the width direction of the disposable worn article is cut, the other end of the width direction is not yet cut, and thus, the disposable worn article is deviated to the other end side of the width direction by the contraction of the gather. The result is that intervals at the center position of the product (disposable worn article) are not equal any more. That is, the intervals of the disposable worn article conveyed after being cut are not equal any more, and thus, it becomes not possible to stably convey toward a process of packaging the disposable worn article, which is performed after the cutting, and it is not possible to perform the exact packaging, either.
Moreover, the length on the one end side of the width direction of the disposable worn article becomes short, and thus, there arises a problem that the length on the one end side of the width direction and the length on the other end side of the width direction are not equal. In such a case, the appearance of the disposable worn article becomes asymmetric with respect to the width direction, and thus, the visual aesthetics of the product are damaged, and at the same time, shapes of the individual disposable worn articles are not equal, resulting in a problem that the form after the packaging is awkward.